Una Historia de Amor
by yurka
Summary: Rachel Berry viuda de Hudson, vive con su hija Emma. Su esposo murió poco después de su llegada a Ohio. Rachel es una mujer muy guapa que suscita la admiración de los hombres pero a ella lo único que le importa es su hija, una niña de frágil salud. Una noche en que Emma enferma Rachel pide ayuda a su vecino, el doctor Quinn quien salvará posiblemente a la chica de esta noche
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

La lamparilla, en su cuernecillo azulado, ardía sobre la chimenea, tras un libro cuya sombra oscurecía la mitad de la habitación. Daba una claridad tranquila que recortaba el velador y el canapé, perfilaba los amplios pliegues de los cortinones de terciopelo y azuleaba el espejo del armario de palisandro colocado entre las dos ventanas. La armonía burguesa de la pieza, el azul del tapizado de los muebles y de la alfombra, a esta hora nocturna, adquirían una indecisa suavidad de nube. Frente a las ventanas, en la parte en sombra, la cama, igualmente cubierta de terciopelo, formaba una masa negra, iluminada solamente por la palidez de las sábanas. Rachel, con las manos cruzadas, respiraba suavemente en una actitud tranquila de madre y de viuda.

En medio del silencio, el reloj dio la una. Los rumores del barrio habían muerto. Hasta estas alturas del Trocadero, Ohio enviaba tan sólo su lejano ronquido. La leve respiración de Rachel era tan suave, que no llegaba a agitar la línea casta de su pecho. Dormitaba en un sueño delicioso, tranquilo y firme, con su perfil correcto, sus cabellos castaños firmemente anudados, la cabeza inclinada, como si se hubiese dormido mientras estaba escuchando. Al fondo de la habitación, la puerta de un gabinete, abierta de par en par, agujereaba la pared con su cuadro en tinieblas.

No subía el menor ruido. Dio la media. El sueño que embargaba y anonadaba la habitación entera hacía más débil el latido del péndulo. La lamparilla dormía, los muebles dormían; encima del velador, junto a una lámpara apagada, dormía una labor femenina. Rachel, dormida, conservaba su grave gesto de bondad.

Cuando dieron las dos, esta paz se turbó; de las tinieblas del gabinete salió un suspiro. Luego hubo un arrugar de ropas y volvió el silencio. Pero ahora se percibía una respiración oprimida. Rachel no se movía. Más de repente se incorporó. Un balbuceo confuso de niña que sufre acabó de despertarla. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, todavía adormilada, cuando un grito apagado la hizo saltar sobre la alfombra.

—¡Emma!... ¡Emma!... ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contesta! —ordenó.

Y, como la chiquilla se callara, murmuró, mientras corría para coger la lamparilla:

—¡Dios mío!, no se sentía bien; no debí acostarme.

Entró precipitadamente en la pieza vecina, donde reinaba un pesado silencio. La mariposa, anegada en aceite, daba una claridad temblorosa que sólo reflejaba, en el techo, una mancha redonda. De momento Rachel, inclinado sobre la camita de hierro, nada pudo distinguir. Luego, en la azulada claridad, en medio de las sábanas rechazadas, vio a Emma rígida, con la cabeza traspuesta, los músculos del cuello firme y tenso. Una contracción desfiguraba el pobre y adorable rostro, cuyos ojos abiertos estaban fijos en el remate de las cortinas.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. ¡Dios mío, se está muriendo!

Y, dejando la lamparilla, palpó a su hija con manos temblorosas. No logró encontrar el pulso. El corazón parecía detenerse. Los bracitos y las piernecillas se tensaban violentamente. Entonces, aterrorizada, se sintió enloquecer y balbuceó:

—¡Mi niña se muere! ¡Socorro!... ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi niña!

Regresó a su dormitorio dando vueltas, tropezando, sin saber hacia dónde iba; luego volvió al gabinete y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el lecho sin dejar de pedir socorro. Había cogido a Emma en sus brazos y le besaba los cabellos, recorriendo con las manos todo el cuerpo suplicándole que contestara. Una palabra, tan sólo una palabra. ¿Dónde le dolía? ¿Quería un poco de la medicina del otro día? Tal vez el aire la reanimaría... Y se empeñaba en querer oírla hablar.

—¡Dime, Emma, dime! ¡Por favor!

¡Dios mío!, sin saber qué hacer; así, de repente, en medio de la noche. Ni siquiera una luz. Sus ideas se barajaban; seguía hablando a su hija, preguntando y respondiendo por ella. Sería algo del estómago o de la garganta; no sería nada; debía calmarse. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para conservar la serenidad; pero la impresión que le causaba su hija, rígida entre sus brazos, le revolvía las entrañas. La veía convulsa y sin aliento; intentaba razonar, resistir al impulso de gritar; pero de pronto, a pesar suyo, gritó.

Cruzó el comedor y la cocina llamando:

—¡Mercedes! ¡Mercedes!... ¡De prisa, un médico!... Mi niña se muere...

La criada, que dormía en un cuartucho detrás de la cocina, lanzó una exclamación. Rachel se había vuelto corriendo. Pataleaba en camisa, sin que pareciera notar el frío de la glacial noche de febrero. ¡Esta criada dejaría morir a su hija! Apenas había transcurrido un minuto; fue de nuevo a la cocina, volvió a su cuarto. Rápidamente, a tientas, se puso una falda y echó un chal sobre sus hombros. Tropezaba con los muebles, llenaba con la violencia de su desesperación aquella pieza donde durmiera una paz tan recoleta. Luego, en zapatillas, dejando las puertas abiertas, descendió ella misma los tres pisos con la idea de que sólo ella lograría traer un médico.

Cuando el portero hubo tirado del cordón, Rachel se encontró en la calle, zumbándole los oídos, perdida la cabeza. Descendió rápidamente por la calle de Vineuse y llamó a casa del doctor Bodin, que ya había cuidado a Emma. Una sirviente, al cabo de una eternidad, vino a decirle que el doctor había ido a atender a una mujer que estaba de parto. Rachel se quedó como atontada en la acera. No conocía a otro doctor en Ohio. Por unos instantes, recorrió las calles mirando las fachadas. Soplaba un airecillo helado; caminaba con sus zapatillas sobre una nieve ligera que había caído por la tarde. Veía ante ella constantemente a su hija y se le ocurrió la angustiosa idea de que era ella la que la estaba matando si no lograba un médico en seguida. Entonces, al subir por la calle de Vineuse, se colgó del cordón de una campanilla. Podía preguntar, y quizá le darían alguna dirección. Llamó de nuevo porque no se apresuraban bastante en abrir. El viento aplastaba la ligera falda contra sus piernas y los mechones de su pelo volaban a su merced.

Por fin, un criado vino a abrir y le dijo que el doctor Fabray estaba acostado. ¡Había llamado en casa de un doctor! Esto quería decir que el cielo no la abandonaba. Empujó al criado para entrar, repitiendo:

—¡Mi niña! ¡Mi niña se muere!... Dígale que venga.

Estaba en un hotelito lleno de tapices. A empujones, subió al piso luchando con el sirviente, contestando, a todas sus observaciones, que su niña se estaba muriendo. Llegado a una habitación, se avino a esperar; pero, en cuanto oyó que el médico se levantaba, se acercó y le habló a través de la puerta.

—¡De prisa, señor, se lo ruego!... ¡Mi niña se muere!

Cuando el médico apareció, sin corbata, le atrajo hacia sí sin permitir que acabara de vestirse. Él la había reconocido. Habitaba en la casa de al lado y era su inquilina. También en ella, cuando él le hizo cruzar un jardín para acortar el camino pasando por una puerta de comunicación que había entre las dos viviendas, algo despertó en su memoria repentinamente.

—Es verdad —murmuró—; es usted médico, y yo lo sabía... Ya ve usted cómo me volví loca. Démonos prisa.

En la escalera quiso que él pasara delante. No hubiese llegado a su casa al Santísimo con mayor devoción. Arriba, había permanecido junto a Emma y había encendido la lámpara colocada encima del velador. En cuanto el médico entró, cogió esta lámpara para iluminar vivamente a la niña, que conservaba una rigidez dolorosa; sólo la cabeza había resbalado, y rápidas convulsiones crispaban su rostro. Durante un minuto, nada dijo, frunciendo los labios. Rachel le miraba ansiosa. Cuando el médico se dio cuenta de esta mirada de madre que le imploraba, murmuró:

—No será nada... Pero no debemos dejarla aquí: necesita aire.

Rachel, con gesto pronto, se la llevó en brazos. Hubiese besado las manos de este médico por sus buenas palabras; una dulce calma se apoderó de ella. Pero, en cuanto puso a Emma en su gran lecho, este pobre cuerpecillo de chiquilla se agitó en violentas convulsiones. El médico había quitado la pantalla de la lámpara y una blanca claridad llenaba la estancia. Fue a abrir una ventana y ordenó a la criada que sacara el lecho fuera de las cortinas. Rachel, angustiada de nuevo, balbuceaba:

—¡Pero es que se muere, señor!... Véala, véala... ¡Ni me parece la misma!

Él no contestó, siguiendo el acceso con atenta mirada. Luego dijo:

—Entre en la alcoba; sujétele las manos para que no se arañe... Así, suavemente, sin violencia... No se inquiete; es necesario que la crisis siga su curso.

Y los dos, inclinados sobre la cama, sujetaban a Emma, cuyos miembros se distendían con bruscas sacudidas. El médico había abrochado sus botones para ocultar el cuello desnudo. Rachel permanecía oculta, envuelta en el chal que había echado sobre sus hombros. Pero Emma, debatiéndose, tiró de un extremo del chal y desabrochó el cuello. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta: ni el uno, ni el otro se veían.

Entre tanto, el acceso declinó. La pequeña pareció hundirse en un gran decaimiento. El médico, aun cuando tranquilizaba a la madre sobre la marcha de la crisis, seguía preocupado. No dejaba de mirar a la criada y acabó haciendo breves preguntas a Rachel, que permanecía de pie al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

—Once años y medio, doctor.

Hubo un silencio. Bajando la cabeza, se inclinó para levantar el párpado cerrado de Emma y mirar la mucosa. Luego siguió su interrogatorio, sin levantar los ojos hacia Rachel.

—¿Tuvo convulsiones siendo más pequeña?

—Sí, señor; pero estas convulsiones desaparecieron hacia la edad de seis años... Es muy delicada. Hace algunos días que se la ve intranquila. Ha tenido calambres, momentos de ausencia...

—¿Sabe usted si hubo enfermedades nerviosas en su familia?

—Lo ignoro... Mi madre murió del pecho.

Dudaba, avergonzada, sin querer confesar la existencia de una abuela encerrada en un manicomio. Toda su ascendencia era trágica.

—Tenga cuidado —dijo de pronto el médico—: va a sufrir un nuevo ataque.

Emma acababa de abrir los ojos. Por un instante miró a su alrededor con aire extraviado, sin pronunciar una palabra. Luego su mirada quedó fija y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás con los miembros tensos y rígidos. De pronto palideció con una palidez lívida y las convulsiones volvieron a manifestarse. —No la suelte —dijo el doctor—. Cójale la otra mano.

Corrió hacia el velador sobre el cual, al entrar, había dejado un pequeño botiquín. Volvió con un frasco que hizo respirar a la chiquilla. Pero esto causó el efecto de un terrible latigazo. Emma dio tal sacudida, que escapó de las manos de su madre.

—¡No, no, nada de éter! —Gritó ésta, advertida por el olor—. El éter la pone como loca.

Apenas los dos lograron mantenerla sujeta. Hacía violentas contracciones, apoyada en los talones y en la nuca, como plegada en dos. Luego caía de nuevo, agitándose en un balanceo que la lanzaba hacia los dos bordes de la cama. Tenía los puños apretados, con el pulgar doblado hacia la palma; por momentos los abría y con los dedos separados buscaba coger objetos en el vacío para retorcerlos. Encontró el chal de su madre y lo agarró fuertemente. Pero lo que por encima de todo atormentaba a Elena era, como decía, que no reconocía a su hija. Su pobre ángel, de carita tan dulce, tenía los rasgos traspuestos, los ojos perdidos en las órbitas, mostrando su nácar azulado.

—Haga algo, se lo ruego —murmuró—. Ya no me quedan fuerzas, señor.

Acababa de acordarse de que la hija de una de sus vecinas, en Marsella, había muerto ahogada en una crisis parecida. Tal vez el médico la engañaba para tranquilizarla. A cada segundo le parecía recibir en la cara el último hálito de Juana, cuya entrecortada respiración se detenía. Entonces, desgarrada, trastornada por la compasión y el terror, lloró. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la desnudez de la niña, que había rechazado los cobertores.

Entre tanto, el doctor, con sus dedos largos y flexibles, presionaba ligeramente la base del cuello. La intensidad del acceso disminuyó. Emma, después de algunos movimientos más pausados, quedó inerte. Estaba en medio de la cama, con el cuerpo tendido, los brazos estirados, la cabeza sostenida por la almohada e inclinada sobre el pecho. Rachel se agachó y la besó largamente en la frente.

—¿Se terminó? —Preguntó a media voz—. ¿Cree usted que habrá nuevos ataques?

El médico hizo un gesto evasivo; luego respondió:

—En todo caso, los otros serán menos violentos.

Había pedido a su criada un vaso y una jarra de agua. Llenó la mitad de un vaso, cogió dos nuevos frascos y contó unas gotas. Con el auxilio de Rachel, que levantaba la cabeza de la niña, introdujo entre sus dientes apretados una cucharada de esta poción. Ardía intensamente la lámpara y, con su blanca llama, iluminaba el desbarajuste de la habitación, cuyos muebles estaban en desorden. Las ropas que Rachel llevaba, al acostarse, se había echado al respaldo de una butaca, habían caído al suelo y barrían la alfombra. El doctor, que había pisado un corsé, lo recogió para no tropezar de nuevo con él. Un perfume de verbena emanaba de la cama deshecha y las esparcidas ropas. Era como una exhibición violenta de toda la intimidad de una mujer. El doctor fue por sí mismo a buscar una jofaina, empapó un paño y lo aplicó en las sienes de Emma.

—Va usted a resfriarse, señora — dijo la criada, que estaba tiritando —. Tal vez se podría cerrar la ventana. El aire es muy frío.

—No, no —gritó Rachel—; deje la ventana abierta... ¿Verdad, doctor?

Entraban pequeñas bocanadas de aire agitando las cortinas. Ella ni las notaba, a pesar de que el chal se había deslizado por completo de sus hombros, descubriendo el nacimiento del pecho. Por la espalda, el moño, deshecho, dejaba colgar los locos mechones, que llegaban hasta su cintura. Había descubierto sus brazos desnudos para estar más presta, olvidándose de todo y sin más preocupación que la de su hija. Ante ella, el atareado médico tampoco pensaba en su chaqueta abierta ni en el cuello de su camisa que Emma acababa de arrancar.

—Levántela un poco —dijo—. No, así no... Deme usted la mano.

Le cogió la mano y la puso él mismo bajo la cabeza de la niña, a la que quería hacer tomar una cucharada del medicamento. Luego la llamó a su lado. Se servía de ella como de una enfermera y ella obedecía religiosamente, viendo que su hija parecía más tranquila.

—Acérquese... Va usted a apoyar la cabeza de la niña sobre su hombro mientras yo la ausculto.

Rachel hizo lo que le mandaban. Entonces él se inclinó por encima de ella para poner su oído sobre el pecho de Emma. Había rozado con la mejilla el hombro desnudo de Rachel y, auscultando el corazón de la hija, habría podido oír los latidos del de la madre. Cuando se incorporó, su aliento se mezcló con el de ella.

—Bueno, aquí no ocurre nada —dijo tranquilo, cosa que alegró a la madre—. Acuéstela de nuevo; no hay por qué atormentarla más_._

Pero se produjo un nuevo acceso, que fue mucho menos grave. Emma dejó escapar algunas palabras entrecortadas. A cortos intervalos, dos nuevos accesos abortaron. La niña había caído en una postración que parecía inquietar de nuevo al doctor. La había acostado con la cabeza muy alta, el cobertor subido hasta la barbilla, y durante cerca de una hora permaneció allí velándola, como si aguardara el tono normal de la respiración. Al otro lado de la cama, Rachel esperaba igualmente, sin moverse.

Poco a poco se mostró en el rostro de Emma una gran calma. La lámpara la iluminaba con una luz dorada. Su rostro recobraba su óvalo adorable, un tanto alargado, con la gracia y la finura de una cabrita. Sus hermosos ojos cerrados tenían los anchos párpados azulados y transparentes, y bajo ellos se adivinaba el fulgor sombrío de la mirada. Su fina nariz sopló ligeramente y su boca, un poco grande, adquirió una vaga sonrisa. Dormía así, sobre la mata de su pelo desparramado, negro como la tinta.

—Esta vez ya pasó todo —dijo el médico a media voz.

Se volvió arreglando sus frascos y preparándose para marcharse. Rachel se le acercó suplicante.

—¡Oh doctor! —murmuró—. No me abandone. Espere unos minutos. Pues, si se produjeran nuevos accesos... Es usted quien la ha salvado.

Con un gesto indicó que ya no había nada que temer. No obstante, se quedó para tranquilizarla. Rachel había mandado a criada que se acostara. Pronto, al amanecer, apuntó un día dulce y gris sobre la nieve que blanqueaba los tejados. El doctor fue a cerrar la ventana. Los dos intercambiaron escasas palabras, en voz baja, en medio de aquel gran silencio.

—Le aseguro que no tiene nada grave —dijo—. Únicamente, a su edad, necesita muchos cuidados... Procure, sobre todo, que lleve una vida tranquila, feliz, sin sobresaltos.

Al cabo de un instante, Rachel dijo a su vez:

—Es tan endeble, tan nerviosa... No soy siempre dueña de ella. Cualquier tontería le produce alegrías o tristezas que me inquietan por su intensidad... Me quiere con una pasión, con unos celos que la hacen sollozar cuando acaricio a otro niño.

Él inclinó la cabeza, repitiendo:

—Sí, sí, endeble, nerviosa, celosa... El doctor Bodin es quien la cuida, ¿verdad? Le hablaré de ella. Estableceremos un tratamiento enérgico. Está en la edad en que se decide la salud de una mujer.

Viéndole tan afectuoso, Rachel sintió un impulso de agradecimiento.

—¡Ay, doctor! ¡Cómo le agradezco tanta molestia como se ha tomado!

Luego, como había alzado la voz, fue a inclinarse por encima de la cama con miedo de haber despertado a Emma. La niña dormía, muy sonrosada, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. En la habitación en calma, flotaba cierta languidez. Una somnolencia recoleta y como tranquilizada se había apoderado de nuevo de los tapices, los muebles, los vestidos dispersos. Todo se sumía y apaciguaba en el amanecer que entraba por las dos ventanas.

Rachel estaba de nuevo de pie al lado de la cama. El doctor permanecía al otro extremo. Entre ellos estaba Emma, durmiendo con su ligero respirar.

—Su padre estaba enfermo a menudo —dijo suavemente Rachel, volviendo al interrogatorio—. Yo siempre he estado bien.

El doctor, que no la había mirado todavía, levantó los ojos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verla tan fuerte y sana. Ella sonrió también con su magnífica sonrisa serena. Su buena salud la hacía feliz.

Entre tanto, él no dejaba de mirarla. Jamás había visto una belleza tan correcta. Magnífica, tenía un hermoso cabello castaño. Cuando volvía lentamente la cabeza, su perfil adquiría una pureza grave, de estatua. Sus grandes ojos, cafés, y sus blancos dientes le iluminaban la cara. Tenía la nariz algo grande y redonda, lo que le daba un aspecto único. Pero lo que sorprendía al doctor era la soberbia desnudez de esta madre. El chal se había escurrido más todavía, descubriendo el pecho y mostrando los brazos, que quedaban desnudos. Una gran mata de cabello caía sobre sus hombros y se perdía entre los senos. Pese a su falda mal sujeta, estando despeinada y sin arreglar, conservaba una majestad, una altivez honesta y un pudor que la mantenían casta bajo aquella mirada, en la que se acrecentaba una gran turbación.

Por un momento, ella le examinó también. El doctor era de treinta y cinco años, de cara afeitada, un tanto alargada, cabello rubio, penetrante mirada de iris verde avellana y labios finos. Al mirarle, se dio cuenta también de que su cuello estaba desnudo. Permanecieron así, frente a frente, con la pequeña Emma dormida entre ellos. Pero aquel espacio, que un momento antes parecía inmenso, se diría que se estrechaba. La respiración de la niña era demasiado leve. Entonces Rachel, con mano pausada, se subió el chal y se cubrió con él, mientras el doctor abrochaba el cuello de su chaqueta.

—Mamá, mamá... —balbuceó Emma en su sueño.

Se estaba despertando. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos, vio al médico y se inquietó.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

Pero ya su madre la estaba besando.

—Duerme, querida; has estado un poco enferma... Es un amigo.

La niña parecía sorprendida. No se acordaba de nada. El sueño se apoderaba de ella y se durmió murmurando con acento mimoso:

—¡Oh! Tengo sueño... Buenas noches, mamita... Si es tu amigo, también lo será mío.

El médico había hecho desaparecer su botiquín y, saludando silenciosamente, se retiró. Rachel escuchó un instante la respiración de la niña. Luego, sentada al borde de la cama, se distrajo con la mirada y el pensamiento perdidos. La lámpara, que seguía encendida, palidecía en la plena claridad del día1.

De acuerdo con la terminología de la época, la pequeña Emma sufre una neurosis cloroanémica que, después de una recaída, veremos complicada con una tisis galopante.

1


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Al día siguiente, Rachel pensó que sería correcto dar las gracias al doctor. La forma violenta con que le había obligado a seguirla, la noche entera que él había pasado al lado de Emma, la intranquilizaban, pensando que se trataba de una atención que excedía de la ordinaria visita de un médico. No obstante, dudó un par de días, pues era una gestión que la molestaba por motivos que no podía explicar. Estas vacilaciones la obligaron a pensar en el doctor; y una mañana le encontró y se escondió de él como una chiquilla. En seguida se arrepintió de este gesto de timidez. Su carácter, tranquilo y recto, protestaba contra este desasosiego que penetraba en su vida, por lo que decidió que aquel mismo día iría a dar las gracias al doctor.

La crisis de la pequeña había tenido lugar por la noche del martes al miércoles y ya estaban en sábado. Emma se encontraba completamente repuesta. El doctor Bodin, que había acudido muy inquieto, habló del doctor con el respeto de un pobre y viejo médico de barrio, hacia un joven colega rico y ya famoso. Contó, no obstante, sonriendo con cierta malicia, que la fortuna procedía del padre, hombre a quien todo Ohio veneraba. El hijo no había tenido más trabajo que el de heredar un millón y medio y una clientela magnífica. Un muchacho muy competente, por cierto, se apresuró a añadir el doctor Bodin, con el que se sentiría muy honrado de celebrar consulta a propósito de la preciosa salud de su amiguita Emma.

Hacia las tres, Rachel y su hija bajaron y sólo tuvieron que dar unos cuantos pasos por la calle Vineuse para llamar a la puerta del hotel vecino. Las dos iban todavía de riguroso luto. Fue un ayudante de cámara, de solapa y corbata blanca, quien les abrió. Rachel reconoció el amplio vestíbulo adornado con tapices de Oriente. No había más que unas jardineras, llenas con profusión de flores, a derecha e izquierda. El criado les había hecho entrar en un pequeño salón cuyo tapizado y muebles eran de color gualda. Seguía de pie, aguardando. Entonces Rachel le dijo su nombre:

—Señora Hudson.

El criado abrió la puerta de un salón amarillo y negro y, cediéndoles el paso, repitió:

—Señora Hudson.

Rachel, ya en el umbral, tuvo un gesto de retroceso. Acababa de percibir al otro extremo, en el ángulo de la chimenea, una joven dama sentada en un estrecho canapé que la amplitud de sus faldas ocupaba enteramente. Frente a ella, una persona de edad, que no se había quitado el sombrero ni el chal, estaba de visita. —Perdón —murmuró Rachel—. Yo deseaba ver al doctor Fabray.

Y cogió de nuevo la mano de Emma, a la que había hecho pasar delante de ella. La sorprendía y cohibía aparecer así ante esta joven señora. ¿Por qué no había preguntado por el doctor? No obstante, bien sabía que estaba casado.

Precisamente la señora Fabray acababa de explicar algo, con voz apresurada y un tanto chillona:

—¡Oh! ¡Es maravilloso, maravilloso!... ¡Se muere con un realismo!... Mire: se coge el corpiño de ese modo, echa hacia atrás la cabeza y se queda completamente verde... Le juro que tiene usted que verla, señorita Aurelia...

Luego se levantó y, acompañada por el suave crujir de sus vestidos, se acercó a la puerta y dijo con una gracia encantadora:

—Le ruego que pase, señora... Mi marido no está aquí... Pero le aseguro que es para mí un placer, un verdadero placer... Esta debe de ser la linda señorita que se puso tan enferma la otra noche... Se lo ruego, siéntese un momento...

Rachel hubo de aceptar una butaca en tanto que Emma se sentaba tímidamente en el borde de una silla. La señora Fabray se había hundido de nuevo en su pequeño canapé, añadiendo con una graciosa sonrisa:

—Es mi día... Sí, recibo los sábados... Y por eso Peter hace pasar aquí a todo el mundo. La semana pasada me trajo a un coronel aquejado por la gota.

—¡Qué loca eres, Kitty! —murmuró la señorita Aurelia, una señorita de edad, vieja amiga sin recursos que la había visto nacer.

Hubo un breve silencio. Rachel echó una mirada al lujo del salón, a las cortinas y a los asientos, negro y oro, que despedían un fulgor de astro. Múltiples flores se abrían encima de la chimenea, encima del piano, sobre los veladores; por los cristales de las ventanas penetraba la luz clara del jardín, del que se distinguían los árboles sin hojas y la tierra desnuda. Hacía mucho calor, un calor uniforme de calorífero; en la chimenea, un leño solitario se convertía en brasas. Luego, con otra mirada, Rachel comprendió que el resplandor llameante del salón constituía un marco cuidadosamente estudiado. La señora Fabray tenía los cabellos de un tono dorado y un cutis de una blancura de leche. Era menuda, regordeta, pausada y graciosa. Entre todo aquel oro, bajo el tupido peinado que llevaba, su pálida tez se doraba con un reflejo bermejo. Rachel la encontró verdaderamente adorable.

—Las convulsiones son algo terrible — prosiguió la señora Fabray —. Mi pequeño Charlie las tuvo durante sus primeros años... ¡Cómo debió usted de asustarse, señora! En fin, afortunadamente, esta querida niña parece completamente restablecida.

Y, arrastrando las frases, contemplaba a su vez a Rachel, sorprendida y encantada por su gran belleza. Jamás había visto ninguna mujer de tan majestuoso porte, con aquellos negros ropajes que envolvían la alta y severa silueta de la viuda. Su admiración se traducía en una sonrisa involuntaria, mientras cambiaba una mirada con la señorita Aurelia. Ambas la examinaban de manera tan ingenuamente encantada, que Rachel tuvo que corresponderles con una ligera sonrisa.

La señora Fabray se reclinó suavemente en su canapé y, cogiendo el abanico que colgaba de su cintura, preguntó:

—¿No estuvo usted ayer en el estreno del «Vaudeville», señora?

—No voy nunca al teatro... —contestó Rachel.

—¡Oh! La pequeña Noemí estuvo maravillosa... Muere con un realismo... Se coge así el corpiño, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se pone completamente verde... ¡Es de un efecto prodigioso!

Durante unos momentos discutió el juego escénico de la actriz, que por cierto alababa. Luego pasó a los demás éxitos vacacionales en París: una exposición de cuadros en la que había visto telas inusitadas; una novela estúpida de la que se hacía mucha propaganda; una osada aventura de la que habló con la señorita Aurelia con disimuladas palabras. Pasaba así de uno a otro tema sin parar, con rapidez, viviéndolos todos, sintiéndose en su propio ambiente. Rachel, ajena a este mundo, se limitaba a escuchar, colocando de vez en cuando una palabra, un breve comentario.

Se abrió la puerta y anunció el criado:

—La señora de Chermette... La señora Tissot...

Entraron dos señoras vestidas con gran lujo. La señora Fabray avanzó rápidamente a su encuentro, y la cola de su vestido de seda negra, cargada de adornos, era tan larga que, cada vez que giraba sobre sí misma, tenía que apartarla con un golpe de tacón. Durante un momento hubo un rápido rumor de voces aflautadas.

—Qué amables son ustedes... No se las ve nunca...

—Venimos por lo de la lotería... Usted ya sabe...

—Claro, claro...

—¡Oh!, no podemos ni sentarnos... Nos quedan todavía veinte visitas por

hacer...

—¡Vamos! No van ustedes a salir huyendo...

Las dos damas acabaron por sentarse al borde de un diván. Entonces las voces aflautadas se elevaron con mayor agudeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Ayer en el «Vaudeville»?

—¡Oh! ¡ Soberbio!

—¿Vieron ustedes cómo se desabrocha y cómo sacude sus cabellos? Todo el efecto está en esto.

—Dicen que toma algo para ponerse verde.

—No, no; los gestos están muy estudiados... Pero hacía falta dar con ellos.

—Es prodigioso.

Las dos señoras se habían levantado y desaparecieron. El salón recobró su cálida calma. Sobre la chimenea, los jancitos exhalaban su penetrante perfume. Por un instante se oyó llegar del jardín la violenta querella de una bandada de gorriones que se abatían sobre el césped. La señora Fabray, antes de sentarse de nuevo, fue a levantar el transparente de tul bordado de una ventana que estaba frente a ella y ocupó de nuevo su puesto nimbada por el oro más pálido del salón.

—Le ruego que me perdone —dijo—. Está una literalmente invadida...

Y, muy afectuosa, habló pausadamente con Rachel. Se diría que conocía en parte su historia, informada sin duda por los comadreos de la casa que le pertenecía. Con un atrevimiento lleno de tacto, que parecía en gran parte debido a la amistad, le habló de su marido, de su espantosa muerte en un hotel, el Hôtel du Var, de la calle Richelieu.

—Y acababan ustedes de desembarcar, _¿_no es eso? Nunca había estado usted en Ohio... Debió de ser horrible; un luto entre desconocidos, al día siguiente de un largo viaje, cuando no se sabe siquiera dónde establecerse...

Rachel, lentamente, inclinaba la cabeza. Sí, había pasado horas verdaderamente terribles. La enfermedad que debía arrebatarle a su marido se había declarado súbitamente, al día siguiente de su llegada, en el momento en que iban a salir juntos. No conocía ni una calle; ignoraba incluso el nombre del barrio en que se encontraba; y durante ocho días permaneció encerrada con aquel moribundo, escuchando debajo de su ventana los rumores de todo Ohio, sintiéndose sola, abandonada, perdida en lo más profundo de su soledad. Cuando, por primera vez, volvió a poner los pies en la calle, ya era viuda. El recuerdo de aquella gran habitación desnuda, llena de frascos de medicina, en la que ni siquiera las maletas habían sido abiertas, la hacía estremecer todavía.

—Me han dicho que su marido casi de su edad... —preguntó la señora Fabray con gesto del mayor interés, mientras que la señorita Aurelia aguzaba el oído con el fin de no perderse ningún detalle.

—¡Oh no! — respondió Rachel —. Contaba seis años más que yo.

_Y _se dejó llevar a narrar la historia de su matrimonio en pocas palabras: el gran amor que su marido había sentido por ella, cuando vivía con su padre, un modesto funcionario público; sobre la testaruda oposición de los Berry, una familia de ricos refinadores a la que exasperaba la pobreza escogida de la muchacha; una boda triste y furtiva, después de los requerimientos legales, y su precaria vida, hasta el día en que falleció un tío que les había legado alrededor de diez mil de renta. Fue entonces cuando los Hudson, que sentía una gran antipatía por los Berry, decidieron que vendrían a instalarse en Ohio.

—Entonces, _¿_a qué edad se casó usted? — preguntó todavía la señora Fabray.

—A los diecisiete años.

—Debía de estar usted muy bonita.

La conversación decayó. Rachel hizo como si no comprendiera.

—La señora Pierce —anunció el criado.

Apareció una mujer joven, discreta, cohibida. La señora Fabray apenas se levantó. Se trataba de una de sus protegidas, que venía a darle las gracias por un favor. No se quedó más que algunos minutos y se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Entonces la señora Fabray reanudó la conversación hablando del reverendo

Jouve, que ambas conocían. Se trataba de un humilde ecónomo de Notre‐Dame‐deGrâce, la parroquia de Passy; pero por su caridad era el sacerdote más querido y respetado del barrio.

—¡Oh! ¡De verdadera unción! —murmuró con un gesto devoto.

—Ha sido muy bueno para con nosotras — dijo Rachel —. Mi marido le había conocido en otros tiempos en Denver... En cuanto se enteró de mi desgracia, quiso encargarse de todo. Fue él quien nos instaló en Passy.

—¿No tiene un hermano? —preguntó Julieta.

—Sí, su madre se volvió a casar... El señor Rambaud también conocía a mi marido... Ha instalado un gran almacén de aceites y productos del Midi en la calle Rambuteau; creo que gana mucho dinero.

Luego añadió jovialmente:

—Ese sacerdote y su hermano constituyen toda mi corte.

Emma, que se aburría sentada en el borde de su silla, miró a su madre con un gesto de impaciencia. Su fino rostro de cabritilla sufría, como si lamentara cuanto se estaba diciendo. Había momentos en que parecía olfatear los perfumes pesados y violentos del salón, lanzando oblicuas miradas a los muebles, desconfiada, advertida de vagos peligros por su exquisita sensibilidad. Luego volvía las miradas hacia su madre con una adoración tiránica.

La señora Fabray se dio cuenta de la inquietud de la niña.

—He aquí —dijo— una pequeña señorita que se aburre y está cansada de comportarse razonablemente como una persona mayor... Mira, sobre este velador hay libros ilustrados.

Emma fue a coger un álbum, pero por encima del libro se escapaban sus miradas hacia su madre con expresión suplicante. Rachel, conquistada por el ambiente amable en que se encontraba, no se movía; era de temperamento tranquilo y le agradaba quedarse sentada durante horas. No obstante, cuando el criado anunciaba una tras otra a tres damas: la señora Berthier, la señora Guiraud y la señora Levasseur, estimó que debía levantarse. Pero la señora Fabray exclamó:

—Quédese, por favor; quiero presentarle a mi hijo.

El círculo se ensanchaba delante de la chimenea. Todas aquellas señoras hablaban a un tiempo. Había una que decía estar rendida y contaba que, desde hacía cinco días, no se acostaba antes de las cuatro de la mañana. Otra se lamentaba amargamente de las nodrizas: no había manera de encontrar una que fuese honrada. Luego la conversación recayó sobre las modistas. La señora Fabray sostenía que una mujer no podía vestir bien a las demás: era necesario que fuese un hombre. Entonces dos de las damas cuchichearon a media voz y, al producirse un silencio, se oyeron tres o cuatro palabras; todas se echaron a reír_, _abanicándose con lánguida mano.

—El señor Hummel —anunció el criado.

Entró un joven alto, vestido muy correctamente, que fue saludado con ligeras exclamaciones. La señora Fabray, sin levantarse, le tendió la mano diciendo:

—¿Qué me dice de ayer en el «Vaudeville»?

—¡Infecto! —contestó.

—¿Cómo infecto?... Ella estuvo maravillosa; cuando se coge el corpiño, echa la cabeza hacia atrás...

—¡Quite usted!... Es de un repugnante realismo.

Entonces se entabló la discusión. Eso de «realismo» se dice pronto; pero el joven no lo aceptaba en ninguna de sus formas.

—¡Nada! —decía, levantando la voz—. ¿Comprenden ustedes? ¡Nada! Esto degrada el arte.

Por este camino, ¡se acabaría viendo cada cosa en los escenarios! ¿Por qué Noemí no llevaba las consecuencias hasta el final? Y esbozó un gesto que escandalizó a todas las señoras. ¡Uf! ¡Qué horror! De todos modos, como la señora Fabray logró colocar su frase sobre el prodigioso efecto que conseguía la actriz y la señora Levasseur contó que una espectadora se había desmayado en la galería, se convino que había sido un gran éxito. Esta palabra cerró del todo la discusión.

Sentado en su butaca, el joven alargaba sus piernas entre las faldas que le rodeaban. Parecía ser amigo íntimo de casa del doctor. Maquinalmente había cogido una flor de una jardinera y la estaba mordisqueando.

La señora Fabray le preguntó:

—¿Ha leído usted la novela...?

No la dejó que terminara y contestó, con aires de superioridad:

—Sólo leo un par de novelas al año.

En cuanto a la exposición del Círculo de Bellas Artes, verdaderamente no valía la pena molestarse. Luego, cuando todos los temas de conversación del día estuvieron agotados, fue a apoyarse en el respaldo del canapé de Julieta, con la que cambió algunas palabras en voz baja, mientras las demás señoras conversaban animadamente entre ellas.

—¡Vaya!, ya se ha marchado —exclamó la señora Berthier volviéndose —. Hace cosa de una hora le encontré en casa de la señora Robinot.

—Sí, y se va a casa de la señora Lecomte — dijo la señora Fabray —. ¡Oh!, es el hombre más ocupado de Ohio.

Y, dirigiéndose a Rachel, que había seguido la escena, continuó:

—Un muchacho muy distinguido al que queremos mucho... Tiene intereses con un agente de cambio. Además, es muy rico, y siempre está al corriente de todo.

Las señoras se iban.

—Adiós, querida; ya sabe: el miércoles cuento con usted.

—Sí, eso es; el miércoles.

—Dígame: ¿irá usted a esta fiesta? Una nunca sabe con quién va a encontrarse.

Yo iré si va usted.

—¡Bueno!, iré; se lo prometo. Muchos saludos al señor de Guiraud.

Cuando la señora Fabray volvió, encontró a Rachel de pie en medio del salón. Emma se apretaba contra su madre, a la que había cogido una mano, y con dedos trémulos y acariciadores la atraía con pequeños tirones hacia la puerta.

—¡Ah!, es verdad —murmuró la dueña de la casa.

Llamó al criado.

—Petter, diga a la señorita Smithson que traiga a Charlie.

Durante la espera, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, familiarmente, sin que anunciara a nadie. Una bonita muchacha de dieciséis años morena entró seguida de un viejecito de cara mofletuda y sonrosada.

—Buenos días —dijo la joven a la señora Fabray.

—Buenos días, Santana... Buenos días, m precioso—contestó ésta.

Y, al iniciarse una conversación sobre los niños y las enfermedades que tanto inquietaban a las madres, se presentó la señorita Smithson, una aya inglesa, que traía a un muchacho de la mano. La señora Fabray le dirigió rápidamente unas palabras.

—¡Ah, he aquí a mi pequeño Charlie! —exclamó Paulina, que se puso de rodillas ante el niño con gran frufrú de faldas.

—Suelta, suelta —dijo Julieta—. Acércate, Charlie; ven a decir buenos días a esta señorita.

El chiquillo avanzó cohibido. No tendría más de siete años; era bajito y gordo e iba vestido con coquetería de muñeca. Cuando vio que todo el mundo le miraba sonriendo, se detuvo y, con expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos azules, examinó a Emma.

—Vamos... —murmuró la madre.

Él la consultó con una mirada y dio otro paso. Mostraba esa patosidad de los muchachos, el cuello metido en los hombros, los labios gruesos y mohínos y un aire de disimulo en las cejas, ligeramente fruncidas. Seguro que Emma, con su traje de luto, seria y pálida, le intimidaba.

—Hija mía, tú también debes ser amable —dijo Rachel al notar la actitud estirada de su hija.

La pequeña no había soltado la mano de su madre y pasaba los dedos por su piel entre la manga y el guante. Con la cabeza gacha esperaba a Charlie con el gesto inquieto de una chiquilla arisca y nerviosa, dispuesta a escapar ante una caricia...

No obstante, cuando su madre la empujó suavemente, acabó por dar un paso a su vez.

—Señorita, tendrá usted que besarle —dijo riendo la señora Fabray—. Con él, siempre son las señoras las que tienen que comenzar... ¡Oh, es tan tontico...!

—Bésale, Emma —dijo Rachel.

La niña levantó los ojos hacia su madre y luego, como vencida por el aire atontado del pequeño muchacho, sintiendo una súbita ternura ante su carita azorada, su rostro se iluminó como al impulso de una gran pasión interior.

—De buena gana, mamá.

Y, cogiendo a Charlie por los hombros, levantándole casi, le besó fuertemente en ambas mejillas. Entonces él también quiso besarla.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamaron todos los asistentes.

Rachel saludó y se encaminó hacia la puerta acompañada por la señora Fabray.

—Espero, señora —dijo—, que querrá usted expresar toda mi gratitud al señor doctor... La otra noche me sacó de una mortal inquietud. —¿No está por ahí Quinn? —interrogó el señor Letellier.

—No; volverá tarde —respondió Julieta.

Y, viendo que la señorita Aurelia se levantaba para salir con la señora Hudson, añadió:

—Pero usted se queda a cenar con nosotros; es cosa convenida.

La solterona, que esperaba esta invitación todos los sábados, se decidió a quitarse el chal y el sombrero. Se ahogaba uno en el salón y el señor Letellier, que había abierto una ventana, se quedó plantado ante ella interesado por una lila en que iban apareciendo ya unos capullos. Santana jugaba al corro con Charlie, entre las sillas y las butacas que las visitas habían dejado en desorden.

Ya en el umbral, la señora Fabray tendió la mano a Rachel y, con un gesto lleno de amistosa confianza, le dijo:

—Permítame. Mi marido me había hablado de usted y ya me era usted simpática. Su desgracia, su abandono... En fin, me alegra mucho haberla conocido y cuento con que seguiremos tratándonos.

—Se lo prometo y le doy las gracias —dijo Rachel, muy conmovida por este impulso afectuoso en una señora que le había parecido tener un poco la cabeza a pájaros.

Con las manos cogidas todavía, se miraron de frente sonriéndose. Julieta, con un ademán mimoso, confesó la razón de su súbita amistad:

—Es usted tan bonita, que hay que quererla a la fuerza. Rachel se echó a reír divertida, pues su belleza la tenía sin cuidado. Llamó a Emma, que seguía con la mirada absorta en los juegos de Charlie y Santana. Pero la señora Fabray retuvo todavía a la chiquilla y prosiguió:

—Desde ahora, ya sois amiguitos. Decíos «Hasta pronto».

Y los dos pequeños se mandaron cada uno un beso con la punta de los dedos.


End file.
